


Golden

by Darkflames_Pyre



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: 100 word challenge, Bound Universe, Ficlet, Gen, Introspection, Olympics, the bound universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 18:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18155510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkflames_Pyre/pseuds/Darkflames_Pyre
Summary: This a 100 word drabble inspired by a comment on the Olympics by mcj over at the TIWF for the 2012 Olympics. Boundverse. Pre-'04 Film/TAG-compliant. An old fic, originally posted on fanfiction.net. Cross-posted here for continuity.





	Golden

I'm at the blocks. The crowd is silent; my heart beats loud in my ears.

The sun streams through the tinted windows, the panels designed to reduce the glare on the water.

This is it. The moment…

Before the start tone goes off, I close my eyes.

She's there; watching me shine from above. _This is for you_.

Dad, Grandma and all my brothers are here too, but I don't want to look. The magic's there, just knowing they're here.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

_Mark._

I dive in.

This is real. Here, now.

 _This is a silence that's golden_.


End file.
